Letters from the heart
by Linda-previouslyMissyMaura
Summary: Second chapter up. Letters of love are messages from angels.
1. Default Chapter

**Hiya everyone. This is a new fic, isn't going to be very long-maybe 2 or 3 chapters but hopefully it'll make up for it in content.**

**Letters of love are messages from angels.**

* * *

Dear Sam, 

I don't really know why I'm writing this letter, it just feels right. So many words are said and not really thought through and so many are not said at all so I wanted to say a few things I can't say out loud.

First of all, I just want to thank you. Thank you for rescuing me from a place I truly didn't believe I could escape. I'd being trying so hard to fill a void that I couldn't see that all I was doing was getting myself in deeper. Alone, I would have given up but once I had you in my sights, I knew I had to make myself good enough for you. You deserve the very best and I can only hope I'm giving you that.

I got to know Alex before I knew you which was slightly strange and must have looked odd to you- a thirty something man hanging around with a ten year old boy. But your son is one stubborn minded kid- he was dead set on making you like me. I do have to say –I didn't make him!

It hurt a lot when you suggested we play it cool- I thought I'd done something wrong but now I realise it was a defence mechanism and I don't blame you for acting like that.

Having thought I had lost everything, being with you has given me a new life, it's given me a way of letting go of my old life and throwing myself into you and Alex and everything that comes with that. And I've never felt happier than today.

At 2:36am I stood at the foot of the bed and watched our daughter being placed on your belly. I cut the cord and watched as they weighed her and put a band on her ankle that read 'baby kovac'. I watched you smile up at me and then take her off the doctor. I thought I was going to explode. This tiny thing that we've waited 9 months 3 days for, this baby who took all of eight hours to appear (counting the 2 you spent in the bath). This little baby who nearly made me crash the car. She is finally here.

I'm looking at her now, as I write this. She's stretching and wriggling around in her enormous sleeper suit. I'm worried she might wake up and cry cos I want you to sleep a bit more- you need it.

Alex is asleep in the armchair, worn out from the excitement of being woken at 12am to go to the hospital. He nearly threw up when your waters broke so Susan took him on rounds with her. He came back about half an hour ago.

He says he wants his sister to be called Midget cos she's so small. I'm seeing that becoming a nickname if we're not careful.

Carter popped in with Abby, Gallant and Neela, and Susan, Chuck and Cosmo are coming by later to see the newbie too.

So, I told you this letter was pointless. But seriously, I just wanted to say thank you for being with me no matter what and thank you for agreeing to marry me as soon as you've lost some weight (your words not mine, you're perfect to me) and thank you for sharing your son with me, and for carrying our baby for longer than contracted.

Sweet dreams. I love you with all of my heart

L x


	2. Sam

**Hiya everyone! This is the second part of this fic. Hope you enjoy it and tell me if you think another chapter would be good/too much. Any critisms I get, I take into account so...tell me what you think!**

**Til next time, Bye x-x**

* * *

_Dear Luka,_

_I can't believe it's the day before our wedding and you're working a 12 hour shift. I've called you mad before but now you're just a fool! A gorgeous fool, but a fool no less._

_Being here alone is so boring so I'm writing you a letter to read when you get home._

_Tomorrow is the biggest day of our lives; one I have dreamt about for years but gave up on so many times. But now it's here and it doesn't feel real at all. My dress is hung up in Abby's wardrobe -I'm not taking any chances for bad luck!_

_Alex asked today if he would have your surname after the wedding and he seemed sad when I said no. Maybe we should think about your idea some more after the wedding. I heard him telling Lissy how lucky she is to have you as her dad earlier._

_Lissy's dress arrived today and it's perfect. The red sash matches the bow ties exactly- I told you not to worry! Mom called to say the cake was delivered and the hotel room is decorated really nicely- they didn't have a party there today after all so they sorted it out for us._

_It's hard to believe only three years ago I was walking into County on my first day, wondering if I was going to get along with everyone. Look where it got me! Nearly married with a screaming 1 year old and a son who's addicted to PS2 because of the surprise Christmas present he got from his step-dad without his mom knowing._

_But seriously, there is nothing more I could wish for than to be here with you and our children and a ring on my finger. So I guess my wish will be complete this time tomorrow. Thank you._

_When I first met you, I was nearly blown off my feet. Your eyes looked so sad yet strong like you battle through life. I was determined not to let myself fall for you because that was the last thing I needed in a new job. But it was inevitable, and when it happened I realised I didn't want to stop it, but I felt I had to- to keep Alex from getting hurt. I was sure you would be like all the other guys I've ever met; drop me as soon as it got boring. But I was so wrong. You have been so constant, so steady in the last three years I don't know what I would have done without you here._

_The day I knew you were for real was the 26th of April. The day I told you I was pregnant. I expected you to be angry or annoyed, I thought you would yell or tell me to abort cos we barely had a house but you didn't. You smiled. You looked at me, then my belly and laughed. That was the point I realised what love felt like._

_Morgan Melissa Kovac was born on December 2nd 2006 and I fell in love all over again. She has your eyes- a mystical greeney colour that makes me think of the ocean- and your hair and your spirit. She's a perfect mix of the both of us._

_Lissy said her second word today. I think it was 'sunflower' but I'm not sure. If it is, that's your fault!_

_She babbles away to Alex who keeps telling her all about tomorrow and how she will be the prettiest baby there. I remember we were worried how he'd take having a little sister but he's so dedicated to her, he even watches Tikabilla with her at 8am- something even I can't bear._

_I'm going to bed in a minute, it's 10.28pm and I want some sleep before you burst in at 2am to… well, anyway I'll see you then._

_Love you forever. I can't wait to become Mrs Kovac and finally make my life more perfect than I ever imagined possible._

_Your star, Sam x_

Sam set the pen down and folded up the thin paper. Tucking it under the pen pot on the sideboard she yawned and walked into the bedroom. The minute her head hit the pillow she was asleep and even slept through Luka's entrance.

"Sam?" He whispered into the gloom and flicked on the lights. Catching sight of the note he hung up his coat and picked up the paper. Slowly his face split into a smile and when he finished he stuck the note in his pocket and made his way to the dark bedroom. Just before he entered he heard a quiet whimpering. Detouring into Lissy's room, he crept in the door and peered into the crib.

"Hello baby-boo." Luka whispered, smiling down at his daughter who waved her arms and smiled at her daddy. "Coming up?" He scooped her up and set her on the changing mat, chatting to her in whispers as he did so, switching flawlessly from Croatian to English and back.

Once he had finished changing her diaper he quickly wrapped her in the white blanket Abby had given them as a present when she was born, and sat down in the rocking chair to spend a few minutes with his little daughter.

"Is that your dress Lissy? The white one, with the red sash? And are you having a red band in those gorgeous curls? Did Tata buy you a special dummy to match your outfit so you'll look perfect? I'll think you find he did." He kissed the tip of her button nose and she grinned sleepily. "Are you tired? Cos I am and I want to go to bed, so will you go to sleep if I leave you?" Lissy replied by sighing. "I'll take that as a 'yes daddy' shall I? Night little one." Laying her back in her crib and popping the pacifier in her open mouth, he blew her one last kiss and left the room.

* * *

**R&R!**


End file.
